This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain systems, such as mineral extraction systems and/or water injection systems, a variety of flow control devices are used to control a flow rate, a pressure, and other parameters of a fluid flow. These flow control devices may include valves, pressure regulators, meters and gauges, and chokes. In mineral extraction systems, the flow control devices regulate the flow of production fluid (e.g., oil) from a well. In water injection applications, the flow control devices regulate the flow of water that is injected via flow lines from the surface into a reservoir.
In subsea environments, access to flow control devices generally requires a trip from a surface platform to the seabed. For example, a diver, a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), or a running tool may be lowered to the equipment at the seabed. Unfortunately, it may require multiple trips to extract different flow control devices, such as a choke and a non-return valve.